As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,498; 4,694,518; 4,370,766; and 5,033,134; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wall bed or "Murphy" bed style apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are uniformly deficient in a number of very noticeable respects in that they are unduly heavy and structurally complex; they are expensive to build, purchase and repair; and they almost always require some sort of permanent or semi-permanent attachment to either a wall or floor surface which both restricts their portability and/or causes the ownership of the device under certain circumstances to pass onto another individual such as a landlord by virtue of the physical attachment of the device to a house or apartment.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among a rather substantial number of individuals for a relatively inexpensive, lightweight, free-standing wall bed apparatus that is portable, easy to use and which also includes a multi-function enclosure that may be employed both with and without the primary bed unit; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.